A Walk In The Rain
by beedivine
Summary: What started out as a normal Hogsmeade visit, turned into a day of confessions. Lily Luna/Lysander.


**A/N:** This is for never-ending nights with you, I hope you like it. =] I've never written a next-gen fic before, let alone a Lily/Lysander one, so hopefully I did them justice. This was inspired by the Taylor Swift song Hey Stephen.

**Disclaimer:** Everything you recognize belongs to JKR.

_A Walk In The Rain_

I stepped out of Zonko's Joke Shop, a light breeze lifted my hair up around my shoulders, and I pulled my cloak tighter around me.

"Are you cold?" Lysander asked, falling into step beside me. His blonde hair looking brown in darkening sky, but his blue eyes were as bright as ever. Hogmeade was mostly empty; most of the students already having gone back to the castle.

"No, I'm alright," I said and smiled up at him. I really was fine, but as soon as the words were out of my mouth I regretted saying them. I could have used that as an excuse to get closer to him. Though it's not like it would have meant the same thing to him that it would have meant to me, and I felt my cheeks grow warm at the thought; I hoped the light was dark enough for him not to notice.

The two of us had been best friends for what seemed like forever. The very moment after I was sorted into Ravenclaw and took a seat at the big house table, Lysander was there, sitting beside me welcoming me with a warm smile. Assuring me that Ravenclaw was a great house even if both of my parents were in Gryfindor, having been sorted into the house himself the year before.

But friendship was the only thing between us, no matter how much I wanted there to be more. I just couldn't chance losing him.

"Is something wrong?" I turned my head to look up at Lysander, who was watching me carefully. My cheeks flamed anew, and I could tell by the slight narrowing of his eyes that it didn't escape his notice this time. He stopped walking. "Lily, you can tell me anything. You do know that right?"

"Of course I do Ly, but everything's fine. Really." I gave him a big smile to prove my point.

He smiled too, but then shook his head slightly and looked away. "I know you Lily, and I know when you're not telling me the truth."

I nervously bit my bottom lip, but then stopped as soon as I realized that he would take that as a sign that I was, in fact, nervous. The street lights came on in that moment, chasing away the darkness, and I turned my head away from him. I had been grateful for the dark, better hiding everything that my face was saying without my permission.

"What's wrong Lily?" he asked, his voice softer now, and I felt his hand rest on my shoulder, instantly sending my heart racing and my skin afire.

I took a breath, and decided to try for nonchalance. "Really Ly, I mean it. Everything is fine." I looked into his eyes and tried to put as much honesty as I could into that one statement. "Come on, we should probably start heading back to the castle, it's getting late." I started off down the road, and made it a few steps before I felt his hand grip my arm, spinning me around.

"Damn it, Lily. Would you stop lying to me!" There was frustration in his voice now. His hand was still gripping my left arm, but more gently now, and he brought up his other hand to take a hold of my right.

I stood frozen for a moment, just staring up at him. His eyes were almost silver with the intensity that he was watching me. I felt like he was seeing through me, down to everything that I was keeping inside, hidden from him. I couldn't help it; I started to squirm, anything to get away from that piercing look.

"Lysander, let me go!" I hated how whiny I sounded. He sighed, but did as I asked, dropping my arms and standing there looking down into my eyes. Until that moment I didn't realize how close together we were, his face was only about a foot away from my own, and I could feel his warm breath tickling my cheeks. Neither of us moved, but I didn't feel like I could even if I had wanted to.

The heat from his body seemed to be radiating off of him, and suddenly I felt hot, much too hot. So when the cool rain started falling down on us I was grateful. First it was only a few light drops, and then suddenly it was pouring, yet neither of us made a move to leave, to get out of the rain.

"Lily… I'm sorry. If you want to keep something to yourself, then I shouldn't—" But he didn't get to finish, I didn't let him. He had looked so young, so vulnerable in that moment that I felt it was wrong of me to have done this to him, to have made him feel that way. Without thinking of the consequences, of what this would mean if he pushed me away, I closed the distance between us, and pressed my lips to his.

At first he was still, and I worried that I had made a mistake, that I was right to kept my feelings to myself all this time. But then his arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me tighter against him, and he kissed me back with such passion, that I wondered in some far off corner of my mind if it was possible to die from happiness.

After a moment he pulled away, we were both breathing hard, and the rain continued to fall, soaking us to the core.

"Lily," he said, resting his forehead against mine. "Is this what you were keeping from me?"

I nodded, which was slightly difficult to do with his forehead pressed against mine, but I didn't feel like I could talk right now – plus, I was still slightly out of breath.

"Silly, silly girl. And what made you decide to do that?" he asked curiously.

"Does it matter," I asked.

He laughed slightly. "No, I suppose it doesn't, not anymore." His lips pulled into a smiled before he pressed them against my own once more. "Come on; let's get back to the castle." He dropped his hands from my waist and took my hand in his.

Hand in hand we walked back towards the castle, still in no hurry to get out of the rain.

**A/N:** I hope you liked it, but either way, reviews make my day. =]


End file.
